Suelta mi mano
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Ella entendía que él quería hablar, pero ya estaba cansada y las palabras del Potter le dolían. Rose sólo necesitaba que James soltará su mano para poder seguir adelante, sin él. Reto: "La vida es una canción" para el foro The Ruins.


**¡Hola! **

**Primero sí estaba en el reto, luego me salí por falta de tiempo, pero ahora regreso porque... ¡Me inspiré tanto que así lo decidí!**

**Este fic es para el Reto: **_"La vida es una canción" del foro The Ruins._

**¿Alguien vio ese programa? Yo lo amaba :3 El capítulo que más recuerdo es el de "Laura no está" ¡Ese sí te llegaba! :( **

**Jajaja... perdonen, quería decirlo.**

**Flashback en cursivas ;)**

**Bueno, bueno: La canción se llama _"Suelta mi mano"_ y es de Sin Bandera y está en cursivas y negritas :3 ¡Obvio no me pertenece!**

**DISCLAIMER: Tampoco me pertenecen los personajes, todo lo reconocido es parte de la obra maestra de J.K. Rowling.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Suelta mi mano<strong>

Mordió su almohada, abrazándose más a ella y ahogando sus ya cansados sollozos.

—Te odio. —Murmuró, hundiendo aún más su rostro. —Eres un idiota. —susurró, las lágrimas no abandonaban sus ojos azules.

Un año, un año de palabras hermosas, de caricias que erizaban su piel, de halagos, de indebidos encuentros secretos, de problemas. Pero ella ya no soportaba más, ya no quería esconderse, no quería fingir todas las Navidades que sólo era prima de James, porque no era así… Rose ya no deseaba estar siempre así.

Fingiendo en todos lados, en Hogwarts, en la Madriguera, en las reuniones. Siempre escondiéndose.

Y él, James Sirius, ni siquiera era capaz de al menos serle fiel.

_"Es para escondernos, Rosie."_ Decía siempre. _"¿Qué crees que pensarían si de un día para otro dejo de salir con chicas? ¡Me llenarían de preguntas!"_ Y tenía razón, James tenía razón pero… Maldición, le dolía.

—Estoy cansada. —Murmuró, incorporándose y recobrando un poco la respiración. —De todo esto, ya me cansé.

—Linda, ¿estás bien?—oyó que Jane, su abuela materna, tocaba la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba en esa casa. —No bajaste a cenar y has estado muy…distraída estos días. —Dijo la mujer mayor, evitando decir la palabra "Triste".

—No pasa nada, Abuela. —dijo la adolescente, pero no pudo evitar que un pequeño sollozo se mezclara con esas palabras.

Jane, no satisfecha por esa respuesta y algo dolida porque su nieta no confiaba en ella, decidió abrir la puerta.

Y vio a su querida niña, casi pudo recordar a Hermione cuando descubrió que estaba enamorada de Ronald, la diferencia era que el alborotado cabello de Rose era de un rojizo como el de su padre y sus ojos eran azules como el cielo.

— ¿Me dirás qué pasa?—cuestionó la mujer, en tono dulce y acercándose a la bruja.

Rose mordió su labio inferior, pero no evitó que las lágrimas volvieran a surgir de sus ojos ya hinchados del llanto.

— ¿Es un chico?—preguntó la anciana.

Weasley tragó saliva y asintió levemente. No estaba segura si James, su primo, contaba como _"Ese chico"_ pero… de igual forma, independientemente de que fuera indebida su relación, James Sirius era _ese chico._

— ¿Me dirás qué es lo que ocurre?—ella bajó la mirada y negó con el rostro.

Su abuela muggle suspiró y, tomando con sus manos el rostro de su nieta, besó su frente.

—Prende la radio. La estación 96.3… puede que funcione también contigo. —la mujer sonrió, recordando la plática (no muy diferente a esta) que había tenido con su hija en la adolescencia hace ya muchos años y, haciendo memoria también, de que esa estación le ayudó a desahogarse un poco.

Rose vio a su abuela materna salir de su habitación y la oyó bajar las escaleras.

"96.3" rememoró en su mente.

Se acercó a la radio que tenía en esa habitación y buscó la estación, en cierta forma tenía curiosidad de saber qué era, y por otro lado… su abuela había dicho que eso podía ayudarla.

— Esa historia fue algo interesante. Espero que hayas podido desahogarte y tus problemas pronto se despejen. —Se escuchó la alegre voz de la locutora. Rose tomó la radio y se acostó con ella en la cama. —Recuerda que siempre hay paz en medio de la tormenta. —dijo la chica, pues no se escuchaba como una mujer mayor.

"Paz, en medio de la tormenta." Rose sonrió amargamente. "Ya me cansé de ti, James" dijo nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

—Antes de terminar el programa, tenemos tiempo para una historia más. Marquen el 31 10 19 96 y nosotros recibiremos la llamada. —la chica de la radio se escuchaba alegre y por un momento, Rose envidió a esa locutora. —Recuerden que la música es una forma de expresar los sentimientos, de gritar al mundo como te sientes… Y qué mejor que una canción para poder hacerlo.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la pelirroja ya se hallaba marcando el número mencionado y esperando en la línea.

El único pensamiento de la Weasley era: "Gritar como te sientes"

— ¡Hola! Soy Dani y estás en "La vida es una canción" ¿Con quién hablo?—Rose se sorprendió al escuchar claramente la voz de la chica sobre su oreja, saliendo directamente de su aparato muggle llamado celular.

Apagó la radio, tomó aire y abrió sus labios.

—Me llamo Rose Weasley. —respondió, intentando serenar su respiración.

—Rose, es un hermoso nombre, linda. —Dijo Dani y Rose sonrió débilmente. —Dinos, Rose… ¿para qué has llamado?—preguntó la locutora amablemente.

La pelirroja suspiró, no sabía si debía hacerlo.

"Es una estación muggle, él no lo escuchará." Razonó.

—Bueno… pues yo… quisiera una canción. —sintió sus manos sudar, sus mejillas colorarse y su cuerpo temblar, de alguna forma estaba muy nerviosa.

— ¿Cuál en especial, Rose?

—Pues… **_Suelta mi mano_** de Sin Bandera. —susurró, por un momento dudó en si la chica del programa de radio le había escuchado.

— ¿Alguien a quién dedicársela? ¿Relacionarla con alguna historia?—cuestionó la locutora.

—Es complicado. —contestó Rose.

—Listo, la tenemos. —comentó Dani, tomando un tono más sincero y amable, y no presionando por saber la persona especial o el por qué de esa canción. — ¿Estás lista?

—Eso creo.

_Aquel pasillo nunca se le había hecho tan largo, era cierto que Hogwarts era inmensa, pero en esos momentos sus pasillos de verdad le parecían interminables._

_Sentía sus pecosas mejillas llenarse de lágrimas, su labio le lastimaba, tal vez debía dejar de morderlo con tanta fuerza. Podía caer en cualquier momento, le dolía todo… Había llegado el momento, por fin Rose se había cansado._

_—Rose. ¡Rose!—escuchó los llamados de su primo detrás de ella. — ¡Rose!—la mano de James la aprisionó por el brazo y la obligó a girarse para verle la cara._

_—Suéltame. —sollozó la Gryffindor. —Déjame. —se separó bruscamente del agarre para nuevamente correr hasta llegar a su habitación, pero James se lo impidió de nuevo._

_La cercó a él y la besó, unió sus labios en un beso desesperado, un beso profundo que Rose no pudo evitar corresponder._

_El corazón no piensa, con James ella perdía la razón._

_Se separaron, hubieran permanecido así, pero necesitaban un poco de aire._

_James juntó la frente con su prima y la miró directamente, los bellos ojos azules de Rose estaban llorosos._

_— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó él y la Weasley pudo sentir el aliento de James chocar con su rostro. —Tú no eres así. —susurró el Potter. —Entiende, mi Rosie, que eso no significa nada para mí. —siguió hablando, refiriéndose a la rubia Ravenclaw que hace unos momentos besaba. Los ojos de Rose nuevamente se inundaron en lágrimas amargas._

_—Estoy cansada. No necesito entenderlo, Sirius. —sollozó, separándose de James. —Siempre dices eso, pero… ¡Ya no te esfuerces, James!_

_El castaño intentó acercarse de nuevo a ella, pero Rose se alejó._

_—No te tienes que explicar. —ella sonrió amargamente y se dio la vuelta. —Ahora eres libre. —dijo, comenzando a caminar._

_—Rose, no, espera. —el la giró de nuevo y la abrazó con fuerza. —No lo entiendes, hablemos con más calma. —pidió el Potter._

_—Sí, se que quieres hablar. —ella se separó. —Pero yo ya no sé sí quiero seguir así. —de nuevo corrió, deseando estar pronto en la sala común, formar sus maletas y pasar esa navidad con sus abuelos muggles._

_— ¡Rose!—exclamó James, dispuesto a seguirla._

_—Basta, déjala en paz por ahora. —Se escuchó la voz de una tercera persona. —Está dolida, James._

_El castaño miró a su hermano menor, él, Albus, era la única persona enterada de aquel romance._

_—Pero se irá y no la veré esta Navidad. —reprochó el Potter mayor._

_—Entiende que es lo mejor para ella. —sugirió el Slytherin._

—Y por eso paso Navidad en casa de mis abuelos maternos. —dijo Rose, la historia contada en la estación sólo cambió en las partes donde se mencionaba la magia o algo relacionado con el Mundo Mágico, así se evitaría problemas.

Pero fuera de eso, cada tramo de su relato era verdad. Su romance de un año, James (su primo) y sus engaños a los cuales él solía llamar "coartadas".

—Bueno, Rose. Espero que puedas pensar mejor las cosas. Despejar tu mente y buscar la respuesta. No puedo ayudarte, me expulsaron de la facultad de Psicología así que no estoy calificada. —Bromeó Dani. —En fin, Rose, aquí está la canción que pediste. Cuídate. —la pelirroja colgó y suspiró, dejando que el llanto surgiera en ella mientras escuchaba la melodía.

_**No, no es necesario que lo entienda. Porque nunca le ha servido la razón al corazón, el corazón no piensa.**_

_**No, mi vida, ¿para qué te esfuerzas? No me tienes que explicar, siempre amaré tu libertad, por mucho que eso duela.**_

Ella apagó la radio, no era fuerte, en esos momentos estaba consciente de lo débil que se hallaba. Se levantó con pesar de la cama, se puso su abrigo y bajo las escaleras.

—Rose, bajaste. —oyó la alegre voz de su hermano menor, Hugo. Pero no se esforzó en contestar. Simplemente se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la casa.

—Rose, ¿a dónde crees que vas?—escuchó a su padre decir. Pero Ron no salió, por lo que supuso que su madre o su abuela lo habían detenido. Ella agradecía ese gesto.

**_Y sí, entiendo que quieres hablar, que a veces necesitas saber de mí, pero no sé si quiera saber de ti, vivir así, seguir así… pensando en ti._**

Mordió su labio, la canción se había quedado en su mente y ahora no podía pararla.

Metió sus frías manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, buscando un poco de calor que reviviera su cuerpo.

**_Suelta mi mano ya por favor, entiende que me tengo que ir. Si ya no sientes más este amor, no tengo nada más que decir._**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Era enojo, frustración, decepción, cansancio… traición. ¿Cómo pudo pensar siquiera en que podía confiar en James Sirius?

**_No digas nada ya por favor, te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mí. Cada palabra aumenta el dolor y una lágrima quiere salir._**

Se retiró las lágrimas secas de sus mejillas y nuevamente intento calentar sus manos, sin éxito.

**_Y por favor, no me detengas. Siempre encuentro la manera de seguir y de vivir, aunque ahora no la tenga._**

¿Por qué precisamente de él? ¡Eran primos! Se suponía que no estaba bien pero, Merlín y Morgana, ella se sentía estupendamente bien con cada beso, con cada caricia de James. ¿Él sentiría lo mismo? Ya no estaba segura de ello. Estaba cansada de toda esa farsa.

—Rose. —de pronto, sintió un par de brazos rodear su cuerpo, brindándole calidez. Ese calor que sólo una persona era capaz de darle.

— ¿James?—preguntó, atónita. — ¿Qué haces aquí?—susurró, llevando inconscientemente su mano a la de su primo.

—Escuché la radio. —Sonrió él. —Albus la escucha, ¿no lo sabías?—James la obligó a darse la vuelta y la tomó por la cintura, juntando su frente a la de ella, dejando que su alborotado cabello castaño cubriera sus ojos marrones.

**_Y no, mi vida, no vale la pena. ¿Para qué quieres llamar? Si él que era yo ya no va a estar. Esta es la última escena._**

— ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó ella con recelo, separándose. Merlín, le dolía.

—Hablar, Rosie. Tenemos que aclarar las cosas, pensar mejor, hallar una solución. —ella frunció la nariz. ¿Por qué rayos no confiaba en ese momento?

**_Y sí, entiendo que quieres hablar, que a veces necesitas saber de mí. Pero no sé si quiera saber de ti, vivir así, seguir así… pensando en ti._**

—Yo no quiero, James. —Se acercó a él y tomo su rostro entre sus manos. —Ya estoy cansada y no quiero escucharte.

**_Suelta mi mano ya por favor, entiende que me tengo que ir. Si ya no sientes más este amor, no tengo nada más que decir._**

—Pero sí tan sólo entendieras que es una forma de esconder esto…

—Si me amarás no estarías diciendo eso, James. —dijo ella, con amargura en cada una de sus palabras, con dolor.

—Rose. —Murmuró él. —Te a…

_**No digas nada ya por favor, te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí. Cada palabra aumenta el dolor y una lágrima, quiere salir.**_

—No. —Interrumpió Rose. —Te entiendo, pero entiende que cada palabra que sale de tus labios me lastima. —las lágrimas resbalaron una vez más por sus mejillas.

James las limpió delicadamente y besó a Rose, ella enredó sus brazos por el cuello de su primo y permitió que la lengua de este recorriera su boca y la apretará contra su cuerpo, provocando esa descarga especial que Rose sentía siempre que estaba cerca de James, pero que en este momento… le dolía.

La pelirroja rompió el beso, y apenas sonrió.

—Mejor vuelve al Valle de Godric. —susurró, quitando las manos de James de su cintura. —Te veré en año nuevo. —ella trató de sonreír. Se separó del chico que le robaba el sueño, de su amante, de James Sirius, su primo.

Y él lo entendió, esas palabras fueron más que claras y le dolieron tal cual estacas atravesando su cuerpo.

Ella decía adiós, decía que terminaban, que ya no quedaba nada y que ya no lo habría.

Rose separó su mano de la de James y esta vez, él no la detuvo.

La vio alejarse, con pasos lentos y cansados, y la extrañaba.

James se dio la vuelta, suspiró y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, luego otra, y otras tantas más. Nunca había llorado por una chica, y entonces entendió, cayó en la cuenta de cuánto amaba a Rose, su prima. Y ahora la había perdido.

Él era un estúpido, ella siempre se lo había dicho. Y ahora él mismo lo comprobaba.

**. . . . .**

—Bueno, gente que escucha este programa. _"La vida es una canción"_ termina su transmisión de hoy. —Dijo Dani, retomando su tono alegre. —Me pregunto cómo estará Rose en estos momentos, espero que todo salga bien y halle su paz en medio de esa tormenta. —La locutora sonrió.-¿Fue una hermosa canción verdad? **_Suelta mi mano ya por favor, entiende que me tengo que ir, si ya no sientes más este amor, no tengo nada más que decir. No digas nada ya por favor, te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mí. Cada palabra aumenta el dolor y una lágrima, quiere salir._ **—cantó la chica, después rió y seguido de una despedida, el programa acabó.

—Yo también espero que encuentres esa paz, prima. A ambos, espero que la encuentren. —susurró Albus Severus, apagando su radio.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? ¿Muy cursi? ¿Quieren matarme por no dejarlos juntos? Es que amo lo trágico :3<strong>

**¡Además queda perfecto con la canción!**

**Espero que les haya gustado ;)**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

**_M._**


End file.
